La Promesse
by Epimethee
Summary: Essai sur l'état d'esprit de George après la bataille de Poudlard. OS pour le moment. Les critiques sont les bienvenues !


Au départ, le chaos. La poussière, les larmes, la boue, la douleur. L'odeur du sang. Les corps que l'on déplace dans une autre pièce. Une main se pose sur celui de son jumeau. Une main malheureuse, ignorante. Un éclair pourpre jaillit et la main lâche sa prise. La foule alentour sursaute, pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'attaquer ? Tu es fou ?

Mrs Weasley les regarde soudain, choquée. Ses yeux vont de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voit. Percy se massant l'épaule à l'endroit où le maléfice a fait mouche, George sa baguette encore pointée vers son frère ainé.

- George, tente timidement Mrs Weasley.

Son fils ne la regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur son jumeau, son autre et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, sa voix résonne de la pire des menaces :

- Personne ne le touche. Personne. Et surtout pas Percy !

Sous ces mots, Percy semble avoir mille ans. Mr Weasley se place derrière son fils, en soutien. Sa voix se veut ferme quand il prend la parole mais le léger tremblement de sa main trahit ses véritables émotions.

- Voyons, George..

- Que l'un de vous essaie de me l'enlever et il verra de quel bois est fait ma baguette ! s'exclama George sans fléchir.

Autour, les conversations se sont tues. Les regards sont tous posés sur cette famille déchirée, écorchée au milieu de la Grande Salle. Le silence s'installe, enfle. Le silence qui enferme dans la souffrance. Puis, le bruit de quelques pas, une étoffe qui glisse sur la pierre. Un visage couvert de cendre, une jeune fille à la peau noire dans son champ de vision. Sa voix est douce, soucieuse :

- George, il ne faut pas. Fred n'aurait pas voulu..

- TAIS-TOI !

L'ordre claque comme la foudre.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, ne parle pas de lui ! ordonne George d'une voix moins assurée, tremblante.

- Comme tu veux mais son corps ne peut rester ici éternellement, remarque doucement Angelina.

Lorsqu'elle a prononcé le mot corps, le visage de George s'est contracté en une grimace repoussante. Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette, comme pour affirmer son intention de défendre le dernier bastion.

- Il y a deux façons de faire, la tienne ou la nôtre, mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici. Les curieux vont arriver avec les secours et on ne veut pas que notre Fred finisse en première page de _la Gazette_ de demain, si ?

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, George semble s'animer. Une raison nouvelle vient de faire sens dans son esprit : Angelina dit vrai. Les sorciers et les sorcières du pays tout entier allaient venir à Poudlard. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de se battre n'allaient pas tarder à venir se repaître du spectacle des ruines de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il ne pouvait laisser Fred en faire partie. Il devait les laisser l'emmener...

Fébrilement, il baisse sa garde. Angelina fait un pas de coté et il s'avance vers ce qui n'était plus désormais que l'empreinte physique de celui qui avait été la moitié de sa vie. Lorsqu'il est à la hauteur du visage de Fred, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa respiration est lourde, saccadée. Sa mâchoire lui fait mal. Il sent une brûlure intense lui déchirer la nuque. La douleur court sous sa peau, enflamme ses souvenirs. Il aurait voulu être seul avec son frère. Avec la plus grand précaution du monde, il se penche pour dégager une mèche du front encore tiède. Doucement, il murmure :

- Je vais me marier et fonder une famille, Fred. Je ferais de mon mieux pour les rendre heureux. Et quand viendra mon heure, je veux que tu sois le premier à m'attendre de l'autre coté, tu m'entends ? Je te trouverais, tu me montreras le chemin. Tu l'as toujours fait. Tu le feras toujours.

George se redresse le regard tourné vers sa mère, résolu.

- Il faut lui nettoyer le visage ! Il aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui le fasses, si tu peux..

D'un signe de la tête, elle lui indique qu'elle s'en chargera.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il se tournant vers la marque que son sortilège de Répulsion a laissé sur la robe de Percy.

Son frère l'excuse dans un sourire empli de tristesse. Alors, il se tourne vers Angelina :

- Si tu veux bien m'escorter jusqu'au magasin ? Je ne crois pas avoir la volonté suffisante pour transplaner…

- Quand tu voudras, lui répond-t-elle dans un faible sourire avant de quitter la Grande Salle en direction du parc.

Avant de la suivre, George indique qu'on doit enterrer son frère dans le verger du Terrier, détaillant l'endroit précis. Il ajoute qu'il ne sera pas présent pour la mise en terre et que sa famille ne le verra pas avant un long moment. Quelques protestations s'élèvent, des remarques volent, dont une particulièrement cinglante de Ginny, mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il sait qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne peut. Il insiste à ce que Harry ne se sente pas coupable. Il distribue des étreintes au hasard, sert les mains qu'on lui tend. Une main excerce plus de pression que les autres, tentant de le retenir. Il se dégage doucement mais fermement, prenant soin de ne pas regarder de qui il s'agit. Une dernière fois, il pose les yeux sur le corps sans vie de Fred Weasley. Portant la main sur la gauche de sa tête, il murmure dans un dernier sourire une chose qui ressemble fort à « Je suis toujours plus beau que toi.. » avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la lueur du soleil levant.


End file.
